Shinon/Supports
With Gatrie C Support *'Gatrie:' ...Huff... ...Puff... Maybe I should... Oh! Or then again, I could... Hmm... No, I won't do that... *'Shinon:' Hey. *'Gatrie:' Hm? Oh, hey, Shinon! *'Shinon:' What in the heck are you doing? It's really annoying. *'Gatrie:' Shhh! It's a secret! *'Shinon:' Whatever. See you around. *'Gatrie:' W-wait! I'm just joking! Stop being so mean and listen for a second! *'Shinon:' I will if you buy dinner tonight. *'Gatrie:' Mmmm... Oh, all right. But you better give me good advice! *'Shinon:' Of course, of course. So, what's on your mind? *'Gatrie:' I'm thinking about the reward that we're going to get. I'm not sure what to do with it. *'Shinon:' Up to you. Spend it however you please. *'Gatrie:' But every time I spend money, you give me a hard time! *'Shinon:' I do? How? *'Gatrie:' What about the other day, when I bought the Ultimate Shield?! *'Shinon:' Gatrie, that was a castle gate. Hey, did you ever give that back? That guard thought you were a thief. *'Gatrie:' And remember the SpeedBring 4000? That secret elixir that boosts speed just by sprinkling it over your body-- *'Shinon:' You mean that putrid snake oil? You dumped the whole bottle on your head without smelling it first. *'Gatrie:' But that wonderful little potion worked! I DID move faster! *'Shinon:' You moved faster because thirty stray dogs were chasing you. *'Gatrie:' See! You're giving me a hard time again! *'Shinon:' Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Wow, it sure is fun to tell you the truth and have you grumble at me in return. *'Gatrie:' No, no! I didn't mean to... Er... Sorry... *'Shinon:' Hmm... You're too honest sometimes... *'Gatrie:' Hee hee! You're embarrassing me! *'Shinon:' All right, let's go eat! Now that's spending wisely! *'Gatrie:' Yeah, let's... Wait a minute, Shinon! You didn't help me at all! This isn't part of the deal! B Support *'Gatrie:' Say, Shinon! *'Shinon:' I'm busy. Come back later. *'Gatrie:' I really want to ask you something. Right now! *'Shinon:' No, Gatrie. *'Gatrie:' I'll pay for dinner again. *'Shinon:' Get lost. *'Gatrie:' We'll eat somewhere more expensive tonight. *'Shinon:' Appetizers? *'Gatrie:' Sure! You can order anything you want! *'Shinon:' All right, then. I think I can spare some time for my brother-in-arms. *'Gatrie:' Aw, thanks Shinon! I owe you one! *'Shinon:' ...Well? What do you want? *'Gatrie:' Well, actually... What I need to ask you is... *'Shinon:' Spit it out! *'Gatrie:' Well, it's... Oh, I don't know. Do you really want to hear it? *'Shinon:' Do that one more time, and I'll put an arrow through your eye! *'Gatrie:' W-wait! Just a minute! I'll tell you now... Are you ready? *'Shinon:' Aaaaaarrrgh! *'Gatrie:' Ihaveanewgirlfriend!!!! *'Shinon:' A new girlfriend? Is she blind or something? *'Gatrie:' I met her in town yesterday! She's soooo cute! I'm telling you, she's the one for me! *'Shinon:' Well, I'm happy for you. Oh, I see. You want to ask me what kind of gift to give her, right? *'Gatrie:' Tee hee hee! Yeah, that's right! What should I give her? *'Shinon:' I know everything there is to know about gift giving, my friend. I'll tell you all about it over a fine meal. *'Gatrie:' Please do, romance master! A Support *'Gatrie:' ... *'Shinon:' What the...? *'Gatrie:'... *'Shinon:' Why are you standing out here like a scarecrow? *'Gatrie:' Hey, Shinon. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. *'Shinon:' Oh. Her. Right. You're still dating? *'Gatrie:' Yep! And when I gave her the gift that you picked out for me... boy, was she happy! In fact, I'll tell you a secret... we're getting married! *'Shinon:' Aren't you rushing it a little? *'Gatrie:' Oh, no! You see, she's terminally ill. She has Brain Stones. It's really bad. She only had a few days left to live. And since she didn't have enough money to pay for the treatment... I thought it was time to spend my gold! *'Shinon:' You paid for it? *'Gatrie:' Yep! Every last gold piece! And guess what? The treatment cost exactly as much as I had! It's fate, isn't it? Oh, with a coincidence like this, I know that we're meant for each other! *'Shinon:' ...You've got to be kidding me. *'Gatrie:' Between the war and her illness, times are pretty rough, so we decided to have the wedding right away. I was supposed to meet her here and then introduce her to the company. I wanted to do it in style, you know? But she's not here yet... Oh, wait is that... No, that's a horse. Hmm... I'm a little worried. I went to her house this morning, but I think I got the address wrong. All I found was an abandoned shack. But it'll be all right! She knows I'm with this army, and... And... *'Shinon:' Gatrie? She's not coming. You've been conned. *'Gatrie:' Whaaat!? No, I don't believe it! She's such a fine girl! So pure and kind! She'd never hornswoggle ol' Gatrie! *'Shinon:' How can someone with only days left to live manage to walk the streets looking for a knight with lots of money? *'Gatrie:' Because... Because she needed to meet me! It's fate! Remember? *'Shinon:' Then why isn't she here? *'Gatrie:' B-because... Um... Wolves? *'Shinon:' No, Gatrie. It's not wolves. *'Gatrie:' Oh... Hee hee! Hee hee hee! I guess ol' Gatrie... Whaa ha ha! I guess I got taken again! Whaa ha ha ha... Whooo! Oh man, I'll never learn. *'Shinon:' Tell me what she looks like. *'Gatrie:' Huh? Why? *'Shinon:' All your money? That's going too far. I'll find her and...get it back. *'Gatrie:' Well... Nah, that's all right. I mean, it's my fault anyway. *'Shinon:' Are you sure? She must be laughing her head off by now. *'Gatrie:' Well, at least it was a cute little head. *'Shinon:' Sigh... You're hopeless, Gatrie. You know that? *'Gatrie:' Yeah, I know. But I don't mind so much. It makes me kinda charming, right? *'Shinon:' Well, I guess you don't have to worry about what to do with your money anymore. *'Gatrie:' Yeah, that's right. Hey, if you look at it that way, it's a blessing in disguise! *'Shinon:' Let's go find a watering hole with some cute waitresses. What do you say? *'Gatrie:' Hey, that's a great idea! Oh, but... I don't have any money. Sorry, Shinon. Maybe some other time. *'Shinon:' Forget it. It's my treat. *'Gatrie:' Are...are you sure? *'Shinon:' Yep. *'Gatrie:' Hee hee hee! *'Shinon:' What's so funny? *'Gatrie:' Supper on your gold piece? This is my lucky day! *'Shinon:' Hopeless. With Rolf C Support *'Rolf:' Uncle Shinon! Wait, Uncle Shinon! *'Shinon:' What do you want, Rolf? *'Rolf:' Tee hee hee! Look at this! *'Shinon:' Why are you showing me this? It's just a piece of bent wood. *'Rolf:' No, Shinon. It's a bow! You gave me my first bow, and I wanted to return the favor! I'm making it one whittle at a time. I know it's not exactly the best-looking weapon out there, but... I hope you'll use it! *'Shinon:' Meh. Maybe if I overhauled it... I may be able to...call it a...bow. This thing is going to break the first time I fire it! You want me to be unarmed on the battlefield? Is that it? *'Rolf:' I... I don't-- *'Shinon:' Look, to begin with, you used the wrong kind of wood. This is much too hard and inflexible. Remember the bow I made for you? It didn't look like this, did it? *'Rolf:' B-but... I worked so hard! It should be just like yours! *'Shinon:' Not even close. *'Rolf:' N-not...not even... Wh... Whaaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'Shinon:' Ah, crud. Don't start bawling! Look, let me give you a quick lesson. *'Rolf:' Whaaaaa... Really!? Promise? Oh, I'm so happy! Yay! Yay! I love you, Unkie Shinon! *'Shinon:' Yeah, yeah, it's a promise. Now quit clinging to me like a lost dog. Hey, seriously! Rolf...! B Support *'Rolf:' Look, look, Uncle Shinon! Doesn't it look like a bow now? *'Shinon:' I guess you could...categorize it as a bow. Maybe. If you closed your eyes. *'Rolf:' So will you use-- *'Shinon:' No way! I don't want to die just yet. *'Rolf:' Wha... Whaaa... Oh, fine! I'll just use it myself. *'Shinon:' Oh, for the love of... Rolf! Wait! *'Rolf:' What? *'Shinon:' Give me the bow. *'Rolf:' Did you change your mind? *'Shinon:' Yeah. I suddenly got this...uh... weird urge to take it. *'Rolf:' Really? All right! Whooooo! Here you go, Uncle Shinon!! *'Shinon:' Thanks. Um...see you later. *'Rolf:' Wow, I bet Uncle Shinon will just love my bow! It'll be his favorite bow ever! But I wanna see him fire it... I know! I'll follow him. Tee hee hee! Here I come, Uncle Shinon! A Support *'Shinon:' Get over it, Rolf. *'Rolf:' ... *'Shinon:' Oh, come on! It was in your best interest. *'Rolf:' ... *'Shinon:' Psh! What a stubborn brat. If you're going to be like that, I'll just leave. *'Rolf:' YOU THREW MY BOW AWAY!! *'Shinon:' Listen, Rolf. If I had let you onto a battlefield with that bow, you would have been killed. I prevented your death in advance... Heck, I saved your life! You should be thanking me. *'Rolf:' I know that, Uncle Shinon, but... I put my whole heart into that bow! I just wanted you to be happy. The first time I went into battle, my feet were shaking because I was so scared. But then I held the bow that you made for me, and it gave me strength. And I said, "Rolf! You can do this!" I learned absolutely everything from you! That's how I've stayed alive this whole time. *'Shinon:' ...But why on earth... Why would you depend on me like that? I mean, I just I taught you how to fire the bow on a whim. *'Rolf:' But it still made me happy! My brothers never let me do anything. They still treat me like a baby. If you hadn't taught me archery, I'd be sitting at home right now! I hate waiting around while everyone is fighting for their lives. I mean, we all made it back yesterday but... What about today? Or tomorrow? At home, all you do is wait and wait and feel terrible. I hate it! *'Shinon:' Rolf, I know how you feel, but... adults don't want to send kids to a battlefield if they can help it. Only a complete madman wants to be involved in the death of someone else. Especially if it's a kid. But the sad thing is, it's more about making ourselves feel better than saving the life of another. The fear of being responsible for a death is always in the back of our minds, so we try to lessen the guilt as much as possible. Humans...most humans...feel the pain of others. Holding that back is a lot harder than you think. *'Rolf:' Wow. I never thought about that. *'Shinon:' It's a rough lesson to learn. Bah! I hate adults like nothing else. All ego and pride... Kids live a more honorable existance. But you're growing up fast. So the sooner you learn to survive, the better. *'Rolf:' So that's why you taught me archery, isn't it? It wasn't just a whim! *'Shinon:' ...Well... Maybe... But if that's what you want to think, and it puts you in a good mood, it's fine by me. With Janaff C Support *'Janaff:' Ho! You there! Halt! *'Shinon:' ... *'Janaff:' Hey, did you hear me? I said halt! *'Shinon:' Who are you? *'Janaff:' I'll ask the questions, thanks. Hmmm... I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you a new recruit? State your name and unit. *'Shinon:' I don't have time to answer questions from ignorant half-breeds. *'Janaff:' W-what? What did you call me!? Hey! I'm talking to you, jerk! *'Shinon:' Say that again... Go ahead. It'll be the last thing you ever say. *'Janaff:' I'm not afraid of you, human! Crossing me is the worst decision you'll ever make. *'Shinon:' ... *'Janaff:' ... *'Shinon:' You're lucky, half-breed. I'll let you go this time. *'Janaff:' Pah! It's me who's letting you go. And don't forget it, human! B Support *'Shinon:' Oh, look, it's the half-breed birdbrain. What a pleasant surprise. Peck anyone lately? *'Janaff:' Don't start with me, you human jerk. *'Shinon:' I hear you're a bodyguard for the king of Phoenicis. Not a bad gig... considering how scrawny you are. *'Janaff:' I hear you knew Greil for ages. They say he betrayed his men and aided Daein before fleeing to Crimea. *'Shinon:' Are you calling him a traitor?! Dastard! You'll die for that! No... I'm not going to do this. I'm a true mercenary. I'm won't give you the satisfaction of a free fight. *'Janaff:' ...I don't get you, human. You have no clan and no master... What are you fighting for? *'Shinon:' I fight to live. That's all. Doesn't everyone? It's not like people kill each other for fun. *'Janaff:' You don't? *'Shinon:' What? *'Janaff:' You don't kill for fun? You don't enjoy it? *'Shinon:' No. Why, do you? *'Janaff:' I thought you humans...liked to kill. That's why you make weapons. Why you hunt animals for sport. *'Shinon:' Ha! We make weapons to protect ourselves from you half-breeds! Only wealthy bluestockings with too much time on their hands hunt for sport! *'Janaff:' ... *'Shinon:' Man, what an idiot... *'Janaff:' Wait! I have more questions! Rrrr! Human jerk! A Support *'Janaff:' Oh. There you are. *'Shinon:' ... *'Janaff:' Shinon, right? Do you have a moment? *'Shinon:' Huh? Oh, it's the half-breed birdbrain! Life is full of surprises, and not all of them are the good kind. *'Janaff:' Don't lash out at me, you huma... Er... I'm sorry about the other day. *'Shinon:' Y-you're what? *'Janaff:' I misunderstood the beorc. I thought all beorcs liked killing, and that we could never learn to live with one another. *'Shinon:' Why did you join Ike's army if you feel that way? Did the king order it? *'Janaff:' No. The relationship with our king is not one-sided like that. If we do not deem the king's orders to be right and just, we will not obey them. *'Shinon:' Then why did you join? *'Janaff:' Commander Ike saved one of my friends in Serenes. Though my first duty is always as Prince Reyson's bodyguard, I also hope to return the favor. I trust the commander. I...like him. *'Shinon:' Ha! At least someone does. *'Janaff:' Hm? *'Shinon:' I've always hated Ike. He gets everything handed to him and takes it all for granted. *'Janaff:' But that's not his fault, is it? One can't decide their parentage. *'Shinon:' ...Nah, I suppose it's not his fault. But you know what? It's my choice to feel this way, so I'll keep doing it. *'Janaff:' Heh. You've got that right. *'Shinon:' Wait, wait. Why am I talking about this stuff with you? *'Janaff:' You know what, Shinon? You kind of... You remind me of me when I was young. *'Shinon:' Huh? *'Janaff:' I used to be quite the daredevil before I grew into adulthood. Nothing ever seemed to please me. *'Shinon:' How old are you, anyway? *'Janaff:' I'm a bit over 110 years old. *'Shinon:' Wha--?! You half-br...you guys must have a different way of counting than us humans. *'Janaff:' Don't spring, summer, fall, and winter make a year in your calendar, too? *'Shinon:' So if I'm twenty-seven, you must be at least...eighty-five years older than me! *'Janaff:' Indeed. So give me some respect, you young pup. If you run into trouble in the future, come see me. I'll give you the kind of advice that only an elder can give. *'Shinon:' Oh, hey! Hold on! Um...tell me more about your life. You've seen a lot, you know? Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports